The Fire Lord and the Ambassador
by P.Rose205
Summary: What happens when the Fire Lord and the Earth Kingdom Ambassador start writing each other? Fluffy little one shot…well, as fluffy as you can get with Zuko. Companion piece to The Last. Zuko x Jin


**So, have you been wondering what happened after Jin went back to Ba Sing Se? Well here it is. Companion piece to The Last. You don't really need to read it to get what's gong on, but you might miss a few subtle things if you haven't read it. Rated M just incase. **

**I don't own ATLA**

* * *

**The Fire Lord and the Ambassador**

_Fire Lord Zuko,_

_I'm writing to inform you that I made it to Ba Sing Se just in time for the arrival of my grandson. I may be a bit biased, but he is absolutely beautiful. He has the biggest, brightest brown eyes I have ever seen. My son and daughter-in-law say I spoil him, but I tell them "I am his grandmother, that is my job."_

_How is your family fairing? I know it has been a difficult time for all of you. I regret that I had to leave so soon, but, in all honesty, I don't know if there was anything I could've done for you._

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_Jin, Earth Kingdom Ambassador to the Fire Nation_

Zuko folded the letter and smiled. He had been wondering if Jin would write him. Not only had she done so, but she had done it rather quickly.

He pulled out his ink, brush and paper and wrote two letters, one a short note and the other one a bit longer. As he wrote the second note, a rather wide smile spread across his face. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice his secretary come in.

At first he hesitated. The Fire Lord hardly ever smiled, definitely not when he was responding to correspondence. "Um, Fire Lord Zuko." The secretary said cautiously, "the courier is here to take your letters, but I see you are still writing so I'll have her come back later."

Zuko looked up. "Oh, no this is something else. What I need the courier to take is over there." He pointed to a box beside the door that contained about five scrolls.

"Yes, your highness." the man said, pulling the bundle from the box into his arms "Will that be all sir?"

"Have someone tell Lee to come here." Zuko answered.

"Pardon me your highness, but there are a half dozen Lees in your employ. Which one are you referring to?"

"Oh, yes." Zuko said, almost ashamed that he'd forgotten what a common name Lee was, "Have Lee the Hawk Trainer come here."

"Yes your highness." the secretary said as he bowed and left Zuko to finish his writing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A short while later, Lee the Hawk Trainer came in with the Fire Lord's two best personal messenger hawks on his shoulders. He bowed "You sent for us Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Yes." Zuko said as he got up gathering three pieces of paper in his hand. He started walking over to the man. "I need Flame to be trained to go to a new address in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se."

"Yes sire." the man said.

"Here is the address. The recipient is Ambassador Jin." he handed Lee the smallest piece of paper first and then the next piece. "Give her this one first to introduce yourself and Flame. She does not know you are coming so it is important that she knows that I sent you."

"Yes sire."

Zuko handed Lee the largest piece of paper that had been folded and wax sealed with his personal stamp. "Once she has read the introduction note give her this." he handed the last note to Lee and stroked the birds' feathers, first the one set for the journey, then Blaze.

"Yes sire. I shall leave at daybreak."

"Thank you Lee."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was late afternoon when Jin heard a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Messenger from Fire Lord Zuko to Ambassador Jin." the deep voice behind the door said.

She opened the door and her head tilted up to see this gigantic man with a scar across his eye and a bird perched on his shoulder. "The Fire Lord has sent you a message."

Jin took the small, rolled up piece of paper from the man still staring in awe of Lee's sheer size. She unrolled the note and read.

_Ambassador Jin_

_This is my hawk trainer Lee and one of my personal messenger hawks. Her name is Flame. I have sent them so that we will be able to send speedy correspondence. Lee will help you and Flame get acquainted._

_Fire Lord Zuko_

She rolled up the letter and looked back up at the tall man. "It's nice to meet you Lee."

Lee bowed, "Ambassador Jin," he offered the bird his hand she responded immediately, "This is Flame. Please extend your arm. Don't be nervous. She may not look it, but she is very gentle."

As Jin nervously extended her arm Lee whispered something to the hawk, then he turned his attention to Jin, "Now summon her Ambassador."

Jin looked at her bare lower arm, then at the hawks talons, then at Lee. She took a fortifying breath then said, "He-here Flame." in a timid voice.

Flame spread her wings and squawked, causing Jin to close her eyes and flinch. When she opened them the bird was already perched gently near Jin's wrist. "She likes you." the trainer said with a soft smile on his face. "Now take the message from her leg." Jin opened the canister and pulled the letter from it. "Now my lady, if you would just take Flame to the window you'd like her to land at."

Jin thought for a second, then she showed Flame to the window next to her favorite chair in the sitting room, "Well Miss Flame, this is it. " she said gently stroking the bird's feathers, "You really are such a pretty bird, aren't you?" Flame squawked, "Yes, you are a beautiful one." Flame jumped from Jin's arm and landed on the windowsill.

"She really likes you." Lee said from behind Jin. "She wants to stay with you." he smiled, "I suppose flattery will get you everywhere."

"It isn't flattery, she is quite beautiful." she looked back at Lee, "How do I take care of her?"

Lee pulled a bag of bird seed and two small bowls from his bag and handed them to Jin "Just keep these here. One is for water, the other for food. If she wants to hunt or relieve herself she will let you know by tapping on the window." he bowed to Jin again, "Well, I'll leave you ladies to your own devices."

The ambassador saw Lee to the door then went back to the sitting room and settled into her chair. As she broke the seal on the letter she said, "Well Flame, let's see what we have here."

_Jin,_

_If I remember correctly I told you to just call me Zuko. I'm glad you are so excited about your grandson. I'm quite sure he's beautiful, after all, he is related to you. _

_I want you to know that I appreciate what you said in the training room that night. Most people wouldn't have approached me, much less gotten on my case about throwing my clothes everywhere. And, although it didn't sink in right then, the things you said about me and Azula meant a lot._

_If you're reading this, then you've met Lee and Flame. Flame is one of my best messenger hawks. She is extremely fast and dependable. Just tell her to bring the message to me and she will do just that. Lee is the best trainer there is. I'm sure he has Flame eating out of your hands by now. He is a bit intimidating to look at, but he's a big softy._

_You neglected to tell me what your grandson's name is._

_My family is fine. Azula stayed for a few days then went back to the convent. My mother is just fine and so is Ursa. She decided that she'll be traveling when school's out. That boy, the general's son, is going with her. I am glad that they'll be going to Air Temple Island first and waiting until Kya can travel with them. She'll keep an eye on him. I don't like the way he looks at my daughter. You know how teenage boys are._

_I look forward to hearing from you soon,_

_Zuko_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Zuko got to his office that morning, Flame was there waiting. He petted her as he took the letter from her canister, then gave her a treat from a jar in his desk. The Fire Lord relaxed in his desk chair and read.

_Dear Zuko, _

_My grandson's name is Sung. I can't believe I gushed all about him and forgot to write his name. He's going to be a smart one. You should see the way he studies people's mouths when they speak. I told his mother that he'll be talking her head off in no time._

_Yes, you did tell me to call you Zuko. I think perhaps I forgot that too. As for that night in the training room, I did nothing extraordinary. You looked like you needed someone and I was there. Perhaps if you didn't scowl so much people wouldn't be so afraid of you._

_Wherever did you find Lee? He's a giant. He looks more like a warrior than a hawk trainer. And yes, he does have a very gentle spirit. I see why the hawks love him._

_And speaking of love, I just Love Flame. I didn't know messenger hawks were so sweet and loving. I think I'll go buy her a perch for when she comes so she can be comfortable. There's a man here who makes them complete with a moss lined nest for sparrowkeets. I'm sure he would make a larger one for me._

_Take care,_

_Jin_

_P.S. Thank you for the compliment._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Dear Jin,_

_The compliment was no more than you deserve. Actually it is far less. There is so much more I'd like to put into these letters, but I don't for fear of being too forward. All I will say is that I've missed you and am thinking about you._

_It was nice seeing you after all these years. When you came back to the Fire Nation, we have to get together for dinner. I'll have the chef make whatever you like. Then I can show you the new garden. I had it moved to the other side of the palace, well, for obvious reasons, and I turned the old garden into a memorial to lost loved ones. I think you will like the new garden. It reminds me of the one my uncle had at his home in Ba Sing Se._

_Actually, Lee was a warrior before he was sent to the Boiling Rock for treason. He deserted when he became tired of fighting an unjust war. I met him and a few others when Sokka and I went there in search of Sokka's father. Even in prison he was a big softy._

_I think the perch is a fine idea. If Flame likes hers, maybe we will order a few dozen for the palace._

_You are spoiling Flame. When Lee sees that her talons are painted he's going to have a fit._

_Zuko_

_P.S. Lee has seen the paint. He seemed as if he was about to burst, but when I said that you had done it he didn't seem to mind. I think he's a little enamored with you. I may have to tell him that that's my job._

Jin smiled at Flame, "But we are keeping you busy, aren't we pretty One." The hawk squawked her agreement. "Come on." Jin offered Flame her arm, "I have something for you."

The ambassador took the hawk into her bedroom and walked over to the new perch near the window. Flame instantly jumped to it and settled in the nest. Jin smiled and said, "I'm glad to see you like it. Get some rest, Pretty One, it's a long way from the Fire Nation."

Flame settled herself into her new nest as Jin sat down at her desk.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Zuko was a bit worried. It had been almost two weeks since he'd sent his last letter to Jin. Before she had responded right away, but not this time. So many thoughts ran through his head. What if something happened to Flame? What if something happened to Jin? Is she ill? Is someone in her family ill? Something had happened. Just then a squawk from his window caught his attention. Flame was back. He hurried to open the canister.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I know I didn't respond in as timely a matter as I usually do, but I wanted to give Flame some time to rest. Pretty One (that's what I call her) loves her nest. She took right to it._

_There are also things I would like to tell you, but I don't know that I should. What I will say is that you make me feel like a teenager again, and that's pretty absurd considering the fact that I am 44 years old. But you bring that out in me._

_I catch myself thinking about you at the oddest times. A few times I caught myself blushing while doing so. Can you imagine? My son caught me one day too. Needless to say, he didn't care for his mother with a flushed face. He asked me what, or who I was thinking about, but I acted as if I didn't hear him and changed the subject._

_I noticed you and Councilman Sokka and Avatar Aang during your daughter's party. The three of you are like mischievous little boys when you are together. I bet your little trio were a handful when you were younger. If your uncle wasn't already gray, I'm sure you all would've caused his hair to change._

_I will gladly take you up on your dinner offer and I can't wait to see the new garden. I'm sure it's absolutely beautiful. While in the Fire Nation, I acquired quite a liking for komodo chicken. Any dish with that would be wonderful. I'll be back there in three months when the next session starts._

_Now that school is out, how are you handling your daughter not being home anymore? I can tell that you two are very close._

_Not to sound sassy, but Pretty One is not here very often and I can spoil her if I want. (I want you to know that I am smiling as I write this)_

_Thinking of you,_

_Jin_

_P.S. Feel free to write me anything you like. It seems to me that you need to express yourself more._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Dearest Jin,_

_As you wish, I will express myself. You make me smile, more than smile. On more than one occasion my secretary has caught me grinning like an idiot as I write you back. At first he would ask if I was okay, but now he just smiles, shakes his head and leaves._

_I also think about you at the oddest times. I do my best not to show it outwardly, but sometimes my face betrays me._

_I dream about you also. I won't go into details, but I enjoy the images of you wrapped in my arms. (Was that too much? I think that was too much, but you told me to express myself.)_

_And I won't say that you make me feel like a teenager again because I never want to feel like that again. I was awkward, angry and confused. I will say that you make me feel things that I haven't felt in a very long time and I like it._

_And you are never too old to feel like a teenager, just ask Aang. He's still the same kid he was all those years ago, just a lot bigger._

_I do miss Ursa being here, but she'll be back soon enough, so I have to accept it. I suppose I'll do a little traveling myself now that she's not here._

_I think that's all for now._

_Always_

_Zuko_

_P.S. By the time you get this, Aang will be in Ba Sing Se to see King Kuei. I've sent something by him to you that he said he would send by a messenger. The messenger followed Flame. Please go let him in, I hear it's cold there this time of year._

Jin looked at Flame with confusion, "Why did he send you if he also sent a messenger?" she got up and headed for the door. "Making that poor man suffer in this cold." she opened the door. There stood a man bundled in a thick black coat with a fur covered hood. "I'm so sorry. I would've opened the door sooner, but I only just found out you were out here."

He man pushed the hood off of his head and offered her a grand smile, "It's okay, I don't get cold very easily."

"Zuko?" she sputtered out, shocked to have the Fire Lord standing at her door.

"Well, can I come in, or am I relegated to the stoop?"

Jin pulled him into the door and jumped into his arms, "What are you doing here?"

"Aang was at the palace when I got the last letter so I decided that I would catch a ride with him so that I could see you. Three months is a long time to wait."

"Good afternoon Jin." a gawking neighbor called out as she passed by.

Zuko pushed the door closed with his foot, "You seem happy to see me." he said looking down at her with a smile.

Jin blushed and buried her face in his thick, soft coat. "Well, I've missed you." she said, her words muffled by the material.

"I've missed you too." he spoke into the top of her head.

Jin lead Zuko into her sitting room where Flame had perched herself on the back of the ambassador's favorite chair. "Well, hasn't she made herself at home?" Zuko said amazed at how comfortable the bird was in Jin's home.

"Yes, well I guess Pretty One feels as if she _is_ home."

Jin sat in her chair and gestured for Zuko to sit across from her. He did so and said "Your home is very nice."

"Thank you." she answered. The feeling of being a teenager came over her again. She thought '_He's really here. I can't believe he just popped up out of the blue to see me.'_ She said "So how was your trip?" then grimaced inwardly at the lame attempt at small talk.

"It was nice." he said "But I must admit, being here with you is far nicer."

"You are such a flatterer." she said past blush stained cheeks.

"I do not flatter," he said in his serous Zuko way, "I am only telling you the truth as I see it."

"Oh? And what is the truth?" she asked leaning forward with interest.

"The truth is that I wish our reunion a few months ago had happened differently, but I'm glad that it happened. It was good seeing you and I've missed you since the moment you left. I haven't cared about anyone the way I care about you since…well, it's been a very long time, but I'd like to see what happens."

Jin was shocked at how forthright he was. The truth was she hadn't expected Zuko to respond to her first letter. That's why it had been so formal, but when he wrote her back it made her feel like a giddy little girl. She looked forward to the letters, but she hadn't let herself think that the Fire Lord actually cared for her, no matter what the letters said. But here he was, in her home, saying so to her face.

Zuko kept his eyes on Jin, waiting for her to say something, but she was silent. He felt that maybe he had done too much too soon, He thought that perhaps he should've just written to her and not been so quick to come to Ba Sing Se. Now he was sitting here with his heart out on the table and she was saying nothing.

That moment of silence felt like an eternity. Jin was shocked and Zuko was starting to feel foolish. Then she finally spoke, "Zuko, I care for you, but I don't know. This could get very complicated."

Zuko laughed. It was the first time she had heard him laugh. She wanted to smile back at him just because of that, but she gave him a confused look instead. He explained "Aang said almost the same thing on the way here. He said I must like getting into complicated situations with Earth Kingdom women."

"Oh really." she said with laughing curiosity, "And how many Earth Kingdom women were there?"

Zuko chuckled, "Just you and my wi-" his face got serious and glanced away, "Suki. She was a Kyoshi Warrior you know."

"Oh yes. I had forgotten that." the ambassador was starting to feel bad for questioning him.

Another short awkward silence descended between them before he said, "Yeah, well, I came with Aang because I wanted to see you."

"And you talked to Avatar Aang about me?"

The Fire Lord chastised himself inwardly for the blush he felt creep across his face "Yes, it's a long way from the Fire Nation to Ba Sing Se, even on Appa."

She smiled, "I'm sure it is."

"Come on, Lets go to the Jasmine Dragon and have some dinner. I like to sneak up on them every so often."

Zuko got up and offered Jin his hand. She took it and he pulled her up a little too fast because she fell into his arms. "I'm sorry." he said with a smile crossing his face.

She said "Don't be." and lifted her head to kiss him. When she reluctantly pulled away she said, "You know, I'm really not hungry."

"Neither am I." he said pulling her closer to himself.

"Well…we could just…stay here."

"I like that idea."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Clothes laid strewn about Jin's sitting room floor. Flame had left the back of the chair for the comfort of her perch shortly after the clothing started flying. The Fire Lord and the Ambassador now took residence in the soft cushions of the large arm chair.

Zuko sat in the chair panting, his body resting limply in the lush cushions, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. He had his arms loosely wrapped around Jin's waist as her body draped across his.

She huffed in rhythm with him, straddling his lap, her head resting against his shoulder, her hands flushed against his chest. Jin turned her head to the left and kissed Zuko lightly on the neck, "Well, that was fun." she said breathlessly against him with a smile.

Zuko laughed a little and tightened his grip around her, "Indeed it was." He kissed her forehead, "Let's see how many other ways we can find to amuse ourselves."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Aang walked out of the Jasmine Dragon scratching his head. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Zuko since he'd hopped off of Appa four days earlier saying that he'd be back in a few hours. When the Avatar answered back with a "Yeah right." he didn't think that he would have to go in search of his friend.

He walked down the street puzzling over where Zuko might be. He hadn't been at the tea shop or his uncle's old house and Aang had no idea where Jin lived, so he couldn't go ask her. He had just made up his mind to go ask the king's secretary where he could find the ambassador when Flame landed on his shoulder.

He offered her his arm and she took it. "Well, hello there. I've been looking for the Fire Lord. Do you know where he is?"

Flame took off and Aang followed close behind her on his glider. As he watched the hawk's descent to a house two streets over he saw Zuko step down off the porch. He landed right beside him and said "Well, I guess you had a nice vacation." Zuko passed a quick glace at Aang from under his hood, but he didn't say anything. The Avatar turned around to the woman standing in the doorway, "Hi Jin. Good to see you again." he said waving and grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello Avatar Aang." she called back with a smile.

He turned back to his friend, "Soooo, Sifu Hotman, Jin looks…happy."

Zuko bit back a smile, "I suppose."

Aang looked at the bag under the Fire Lord's unscarred eye, "And you look tired." he said with a chuckle.

"I am." Zuko said, pulling the hood farther over his face.

"So you've been gone for four days and all I get is two word answers."

"That's right."

"All you talked about all the way here was Jin and now you're not going to tell me anything."

"Pretty much."

Aang narrowed his eyes at Zuko, "So, what now?"

"We write."

Aang was getting frustrated "And?"

Zuko stopped and huffed, 'Look, like you said, things can get complicated, so for now we'll keep writing and visit when we can."

"Is this like a Sokka/Toph, keep the info in the family type thing?"

"No," the Fire Lord answered, "this is a Zuko/Jin and Aang better keep his big mouth shut type thing."

"Yeah, Yeah. I get it." Aang said as the two men started walking again. Aang stopped and talked to a young man with a baby. He was shocked when Zuko not only spoke to the young man but he played with the baby for a minute or two. "Well that was random." he said as the two men started back towards Kuei's palace.

"I've seen the guy in pictures. That's Jin's son and grandson.." he said in a somber voice, but with a soft smile on his face.

Aang smiled at Zuko. All he said was "Oh."


End file.
